Child Of Light (Dragon Age Inquisition OC x Inquisitor OC)
by 2NE1MinzyBsc
Summary: Clemencia Lucretia Pentaghast is just a 17 year old girl who's life was now in the middle of the battlefield. She's Cassandra's stepsister and just as strong, stubborn and determinded as her, if not more. All she wishes is to help the Inquisition defeat Corypheus and prove herself as strong as her sister, but she is always held back by her. Will she be able to prove herself?
1. Chapter 1

"Cullen! Cullen!" The care-free young woman called as she rushed her way towards the Knight-Captain who was curiously searching around for the owner of the voice that called his name. His eyes were set on the youngster, Clemencia, as her pace slowed down. "Yes, Clemencia? What is the matter?" His voice was not as relaxed as it usually was, the knight-captain was obviously uneasy because of the current situation. "Where is she? Where is my sister? What is going on? Why is everyone running away and what is that ... that thing in the sky?" The young girl bombarded the Knight-Captain with numerous questions which he could barely reply to.

Cullen took a deep breath before trying to explain the situation to the girl, but he was not completely aware of what was going on himself. "Cassandra is alright, Clemencia. She is trying to fix this whole situation among Leliana." Clemencia was not feeling any less worried with his reply and her questions still lingered in her head. "But what is the situation? What is going on Cullen, please tell me!" she begged for the thousandth time that day. You see, her age gave her a certain image to the people of Haven. The image of the child, the vulnerable and weak child.

But she was far from that. Being Cassandra's sister, even though not by blood, was reason enough for her to be far from being a vulnerable kid. Watching Cassandra train and studying each and one of her moves, hours of secret training herself and sparring with her deceased brother, Anthony, were the reasons she was more than just capable to protect herself in the battlefield. But nobody would see that, not even Cassandra. She knew, she knew Clemencia was strong but she just couldn't accept it. She was too scared of losing her too, so she had decided to treat her as a child for as long as she would be able to. To protect her.

"I am not completely sure myself, Clemencia. But it's bad, really bad and you need to enter the Chantry to protect yourself." that made the young girl angry, it was the last thing she needed to hear at the moment. "Cullen I am not a child! I can take care of myself, so please tell me where Cassandra is and what in Andraste's ass is happening to us?" She still demanded answers to her questions and Cullen was caught in the middle of having an angry Clemencia by his side or having an enraged Cassandra chasing him down later for exposing her sister to danger. And I think everyone would choose to side with Lady Cassandra on that one.

"Clemencia listen to me. I cannot help you right now, it is a crucial moment for Haven. I am begging you to fall back and await for everyone back in the Chantry. Please Clemencia." The Knight-Captain was practically begging the younger Pentaghast to return to the Chantry, not only because he was scared of the older Pentaghast's reaction later but also because he was worried of Clemencia's safety himself. Clemencia's eyebrows lowered in a dangerous way and her eyes were throwing daggers at Cullen but she said nothing. She let out a short groan and clenched her fists. "Fine." she hissed. "I'll go hide or something." and before Cullen could even reply she had turned around and sprinted towards the Chantry.

Cullen sighed, as his arms hanged on his sides. He shook his head from side to side, silently muttering "She's just like you, Cassandra. Just like you."

As Clemencia walked through the corridoors of the Chantry she was murmuring curses under her breath, her slender hands always in fists. She entered her room, her temporary one at least, and slammed the door behind her. "Damn you all!" She cursed a little louder as she landed on her bed, her ginger curls forming a huge circle around her small round pale face. She sighed and sighed and sighed, until she got tired of the silence of the room. She scanned around for something to do until her sister was back but found nothing. "What am I supposed to do while I'm protecting my weak self, huh?" She sarcastically asked, not expecting a reply.

Then she got her reply. Her eyes landed on her hidden bow and arrows that rested under her bed. She thought about it, for 7 solid seconds, before grabbing both of them and fastening the arrows case around her torso and walking towards her room's window, her usual means of escape in times of need. She unlocked it and opened it, the cracking noises making her anxious of somebody realising what she was doing. When the gap was big enough, she climbed out of it and jumped on the snow, safely landing on the ground. Her beautiful hair was now filled with snow just like the rest of her.

She tightened the grip on her bow as she tried her best to stay hidden from Cullen and his closest soldiers who would betray her to him with no second thought. For her protection, she mocked in her head, her green orbs rolling from left to right.

"Is everyone ready? We leave for the forward camp immediatly to aid Lady Cassandra and Lady Leliana. Hurry soldiers!" Cullen's voice was even more uneasy now and Clemencia could almost hear his fast heartbeats. 'Bingo' she thought. He would take her right where she needed to go. With quick yet quiet movement she followed Cullen's troops like a shadow in the forest, not getting herself caught. And she was before the forward camp in a matter of minutes. Hiding her face with her dark green hooded cloak, she wasn't even questioned of her identity as she passed through the gates.

'Imagine how bad the situation is...' she thought as she examined the camp. Wounded everywhere, crying women and men preparing for battle. And then her eyes fell on her sister. Her gloved hand tightly gripping the arm of a young boy as she spoke to Leliana and High Chancellor Roderick. But who was the boy she did not know and that made her curious. He looked frightened, his orbs gazed from place to place in anxiety as his breaths were completely unsteady.

Who was he?


	2. Chapter 2

"Let us charge then, Marius." Cassandra nodded at the young man, Marius, and began walking towards the gate as Clemencia's steps were pacing up and in a matter of seconds she was right behind her older sister. "Cassandra!" she called and grabbed Cassandra's musculed arm. She felt her sister stiffen at the sound of a familiar voice and turned around, disbelief in her eyes. "Clemencia Lucretia Pentaghast, what is the meaning of this?!" Her deep voice was raising and that made the younger sister take a step back and lower her arm.

She opened her mouth to speak but the older Pentaghast stopped her. "What in Andraste's name are you doing here? I thought I told Cullen to make sure you stayed in the Chantry!" Her gaze was getting dangerously angry but that didn't have the same effect on Clemencia as it did on others anymore. She was used to it, always getting yelled at for being a rebellious youngster. "I couldn't just stand back without knowing what was going on Cassandra! I was worried about you!" The girl fought back as she lowered her hood. There was silence for a few seconds and during that time her gaze met Marius'. His eyes widened, his crystal blue orbs examining her, realising how pretty Lady Clemencia was, now that she had taken off her hood.

"You need to stop deceiving my orders Clemencia! It is dangerous here, I cannot protect you!" Clemencia's eyebrows lowered as she clenched her fists "I don't need protection Cassandra! I know how to fight and how to handle my bow, you know that!" She yelled back at her older sister, her eyes pleading for her approval. "Let me fight by your side Cassandra, let me." Cassandra lowered her gaze and fixed her posture. Her lips slowly parted and she sighed. "I'm sorry Clemencia. This time, you're staying here. No further discussion." Clemencia felt her heart ache at her sister's rejection and she just stood there, staring blankly at the ground.

Cassandra sighed for once more and turned around to leave. Varric and Solas were already outside the camp but Marius was still standing still, looking at the hurt girl. Cassandra stiffened when she looked at him and lightly slapped the back of his head. He almost fell down from the shock and he looked at her, obviously a little scared. "Move." She ordered and he instantly obliged. Before the gates shut behind them, Marius looked at Clemencia for a brief moment, and so did she. She was still a little confused about the young boy, who was he and what was he doing with Cassandra, Varric and Solas? Why was he fighting and not her? He seemed just as young as her and that annoyed her.

She sighed and tried to think of a way to follow her sister and her companions. Then she remembered; she once heard Leliana telling her troops about a secret passage through the forward camp, something like a moving stone ... While she was thinking of that, her eyes examined the tall walls of the camp, until she found what she was looking for. "Yes!" she murmured and looked around, making sure nobody was looking at her, then made her way towards the wall. She examined it a little more before attempting to push it and in her surprise it actually moved. She pushed it until the gap was big enough for her to fit and then she exited the camp. She pushed it back inside before standing up and putting her hood back on.

She moved quickly, trying to catch up with Cassandra and she did so in no time. She saw her fighting some demons, things she had never seen before. She felt her heart race, she was getting a little scared by those things but she was determinded to fight. By her side laid a dead man, a mage. She didn't think twice before 'borrowing' his cloak in order to hide herself from Cassandra. She removed hers and put the raven one on, hiding her face and hair with the hood. She grabbed her bow and began fighting the demons alongside the Inquisition troops. The demons fell easier than she thought, they were good practise for her aiming and attack speed.

Her gaze fell on Marius, the young man was about to be attacked. "Watch out!" She called at him but it would be too late until he realised what was going on. She grabbed a dagger from her belt and threw it towards the demon, stabbing it right between the eyes. The demon dissappeared into the shadows and Clemencia was now standing right in front of the boy. Since she was that close, he realised who it was. "I thought your sister told you not to come." he commented and she tightened the grip on her bow. "That's none of your bussiness. Just try to not get yourself killed." she spoke and pushed onward with the troops.

Then she saw it. The rift that summonned the demons. She was confused, wondering what that thing could be and how it got there. Before she could think of anything else, she saw the young boy moving closer to the rift and holding out his hand towards it. A green light emerged from his palm that connected him to the rift, which dissappearead seconds later. She was standing there, lips apart, staring at him. 'Did he just do what I saw he did?' she questioned herself and swallowed. She had a lot of questions to make afterwards, back at Haven.

The troops were now gathered around the Breach, something that brought back the fear Clemencia was feeling earlier. It felt as if it would swallow them all. She hid behind some soldiers, watching Cassandra and the others closely. "Let's do this then." Marius took a deep breath as him, Varric, Solas and Cassandra climbed down towards the rift. Clemencia followed them, hiding behind the archers. Cullen and Leliana were also there, awaiting for the rest of them. The young Pentaghast climbed down, now staring at the rift before her, the color of it maching the color of her orbs.

It grew bigger as it began summoning something... Something big... She tightened the grip on her bow and felt herself tense at what was now standing before her. Something enormous and fearsome...

She stared at the Pride Demon as it stared back at her...


End file.
